The Forgotten Maruders
by Lily White Goddess of Ice
Summary: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kane Chronicles, and Fairy Tail crossover. When heroes combine with everyday people to save the world, what happens? Everybody - and I mean everybody - chooses a side. When the forces of evil across the board join together, who's gonna stop them from recruiting more? Their enemies, of course.
1. We're stuck in a room

**First chap of Forgotten Marauders! I'm excited! **

**Disclaimer: Lily: Hey, Ivy! Do the disclaimer!**

**Ivy: No, it's YOUR initiative.**

**Lily: Fine! Steven, do the disclaimer.**

**Steven: Yes, Lily. Lily White Goddess of Ice doesn't own any of the characters or places in the following story.**

**Lily: *smiles really big and hugs Steven* Thank you!**

Lily Evans POV

"Bye, Lily!" James Potter called to me as we got off the Hogwarts train to head home for the summer after first year. The nerve! I stepped off the train onto the… platform? No, that's not right! I'd somehow been transported into a clearing in the middle of a forest. Apparently, so had Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, and Potter.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around.

"Forgive me for the temporary abduction, but planes are so boring, and I didn't know if you'd come if I sent a letter," said a girl who seemed to be around sixteen, walking out of the woods. "My name is Lily White, but you can call me Ms. White to avoid confusion. I have taken you here so you can help save the world. Further information will be given if you wish to help. Are you in?"

"Yes!" Black and Potter high fived. I scowled.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Pete and I will help, I guess," Lupin said, sounding much less sure.

"Great! Follow me, and don't talk until I say so, and suspend disbelief on everything. Everything, you got it?"

We all nodded mutely and followed her through the wood. We came into what looked like a summer camp, but it was really weird. Kids were fighting with real swords. It looked dangerous. The girl walked up to a big blue house in the middle and discussed something with what looked like a centaur. We were then led into a room in the house and told to 'wait there'. Like we were going to leave.

Sadie Kane POV

We were all watching a movie together in the Great Room. It was a year from the war and things were starting to settle down. Then we heard the knock on the door. Bast went to answer it, and we heard excited talking and laughing.

"And these are the initiates, along with Carter and Sadie," she was saying to a young girl, about eleven or twelve.

"Hello everyone! I am Ivy Black, goddess of flames!" she announced loudly. "You are coming with me! Do not talk until I say so, and suspend disbelief on everything you see!"

"Hey-," I tried to say, but nothing came out. I glared at the goddess, and we were transported to another room.

"Stay here until further notice," Ivy instructed, then left. Great.


	2. Well, who are you?

Percy POV

Well, that was weird. This random girl heads straight through the middle of camp trailed by five kids, none of which I've seen before. Chiron welcomed them into the Big House like they were old friends. It was time for campfire, so I headed over, hoping I might find some answers.

When I got to the campfire all the campers had been squashed into one side. Weird. And there were the girl and the five other kids, along with a second, younger girl sitting at the head of nine. Artemis was there too with the hunters. What were they doing here?

"Who are they?" I asked Annabeth, who I was sitting next to. She shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out," she replied. Wow. Annabeth didn't know.

Reyna POV

It was a normal day at Camp Jupiter and it was time for evening muster. As everybody lined up, there was a shimmering and a young man appeared.

"I am Steven Gray, god of rainbows!" he yelled, frowning when this elicited no response. "Anyway, I have to take you to Camp Half-Blood, so here we go!"

"Wait, why-?" Octavian's question was cut off. All of a sudden, none of us could speak. We were sitting around the campfire at Camp Half-Blood, with Steven in front of us.

Nico POV

I was sitting in my room in Hades's palace. Innocent enough, right? Wrong. I was abducted by shadows (which was really sad, because I control shadows). I was deposited at camp, sitting next to the Romans at the campfire. Weird.

Percy POV

Well, the Romans and Nico just appeared. Weirder. The girl with the five visitors went up to the stage, followed by the second girl and a guy who had come with the Romans.

"My name is Lily White, but call me Ms. White. I am the Greek goddess of ice!" She announced really loudly. "This is Ivy Black, the Egyptian goddess of flames, and my husband Steven Gray, Roman god of rainbows!" Okay, she was just another crazy goddess. Great. But Egyptian gods? What? "If I could have the Marauders and Lily Evans come up please?" she asked, and the five kids she'd been escorting walked up to the stage.

Lily Evans POV

It was official. This girl was crazy. We walked up to the stage, and she put us in the front.

"Everybody, I have a very important announcement. These people are real wizards! With wands!" She called out. "Hold up your wands," she whispered to us, and we found our wands in our back pockets and held them up.

"Yeah right. We need proof!" called a boy from the crowd. I scowled.

"Shut up, Travis. Proof will be given after we introduce everybody," she retorted, and there were no more comments. "These are Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew!" We were ushered offstage, replaced with that 'Ivy' and her nine guests.

"These are Egyptian magicians. They use wands and staffs," she said. "Meet Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, Zia Rashid, Alyssa, Julian, Jaz, Felix, and Shelby!" They were ushered offstage as well. Ms. White went back up again.

"The majority of the group here," she started, indicating half of the people, "are Greek demigods. We also have the Hunters of Artemis, and the Roman demigods." She indicated the other groups in turn. They appeared to be familiar with each other. "The reason I have gathered you all here today is something awful." She paused dramatically, "Our enemies have allied against us. Gaea, Apophis, and Voldemort have allied against us!" Well, Voldemort was already bad; now I guess he has even more power. Great. "Gaea is the evil, superpowerful earth goddess; Apophis is the embodiment of chaos, and extremely powerful as well. Voldemort is the most powerful dark wizard of this day and age. We believe that these three will continue to gather allies from all over the world, making an army we can't defeat on our own. So we'll gather allies as well – the enemies of theirs. I plan to use Camp Half-Blood as a base, and take a recruit team to find allies. This recruit team will find allies, and bring them here. It will consist of the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Walt Stone, Zia Rashid, the Marauders, and Lily Evans. Those of you whose names or titles I just called, follow me. Malcolm and Katie, you two escort the remainder of our guests to the guest cabin. I think you'll find some… renovations." We followed her back to the big house, which a guy named Percy informed me was called the 'Big House'.


	3. You guys have got to be crazy

**I realized I didn't give the time for PJO/HoO characters, so they're starting the summer after the war with Gaea. The Greeks and Romans are now allied and do see each other from time to time. Jason and Piper live with the Romans. Percy gave him back the praetor slot.**

Alyssa POV

After the announcement, three kids stood up and came toward the huge group of 'visitors' of which I was a part.

"Hi, I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter," said a girl.

"And I'm Malcolm, son of Athena," the boy with her added.

"Can I come along, Katie-cat?" asked a voice from behind her. The third kid.

"Shut up, Stoll. No." Katie replied without looking.

"Aww, come on Katie. Let him," Malcolm said, clearly enjoying it. Katie looked up, as if suddenly realizing something.

"Stoll, what is your brother doing to my cabin right now?" she asked very slowly.

"Nothing," said the boy as he stepped out from behind the two. She sighed.

"This way, everybody. Now!" she called, leading everybody along a track. We walked up to a house.

"You'll be staying here for as long as you are with us," Malcolm explained. "Feel free to check it out, and if you have problems, ask someone," he said. 'Stoll' started running away, and Katie started running after him, yelling.

"What's are they doing?" asked Felix.

Malcolm sighed. "Travis and Connor Stoll are the sons of Hermes and huge thieves and pranksters. They've gotten into the unhealthy habit of pranking the Demeter cabin. Katie hates them for it, and she and Travis have had a rivalry for pretty much forever." Felix nodded.

"Oh," he said, considering something.

James POV

These people were pretty cool. We were led into the 'Big House' as I am told it is called. We were sat down around a ping pong table. I don't know why, but it was pretty cool.

"So, we'll start with introductions, wizards first. Marauders, tell them something special about yourself. Especially you, Remus." She's going to make him talk about that so soon? Wow. Oh, Merlin, Lily is going to kill me when she finds out I'm an Animagus!

Lily walked up to the front. "I'm Lily Evans," she said before sitting down again.

My turn. "I'm James Potter. I guess I'm also supposed to say I'm an Animagus."

"What's an Animagus?" a blond haired girl asked.

A punk girl gasped in surprise. "Annie doesn't know something!"

The blonde girl turned to her. "Never call me that."

"An animagus," Ms. White broke in, "Is a human that can turn into an animal."

"Like me?" asked a boy.

"Not quite, Frank," she replied. "One animal only."

Sirius's turn. "I'm Sirius Black, also an Animagus."

"Remus Lupin, werewolf," Remus said.

"Wait, a real werewolf?" the punk girl asked.

"Thalia, he's British, not Greek or Roman!" Ms. White scolded her. Apparently she has something against werewolves.

"Peter Pettigrew, Animagus," Peter said, looking around nervously.

"Great!" Ms White smiled. "Next, Greeks and Romans,"

The punk girl stood up. "Thalia. Just Thalia."

"Titles too, guys!" Ms. White called.

Everybody sighed except for the six of us wizards. So people have titles, too.

"Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia finished.

"Nico diAngelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King," a goth boy said.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Returner of the Lightning Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Savior of Olympus, Rescuer of Thanatos, Former Praetor of Rome, One of the Seven," said a black haired kid with sea-green eyes.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Praetor of Rome, Rescuer of Hera, One of the Seven."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Rescuer of Thanatos."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Returner of the Lighting Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Titan's Curse, Architect of Olympus, One of the Seven," said the blond girl.

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Rescuer of Hera, One of the Seven."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Descendant of Neptune, Rescuer of Death, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, One of the Seven."

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Rescuer of Hera, Builder of the Argo II, One of the Seven.

"Great job, guys! Finally, we have the magicians!" Ms. White said when Leo was done.

"Sadie Kane, Eye of Isis, Pharaoh's sister."

"Carter Kane, Eye of Horus, Pharaoh, Combat magician."

"Zia Rashid, Eye of Ra, Fire elementalist."

"Walt Stone, Eye of Anubis."

"There! Any questions?" Ms. White asked.

"What about proof?" Annabeth asked. "They should prove that they're telling the truth!"

"Well, Annabeth, Lily can give you an example, I'm sure," Ms. White told her, then she whispered something in Lily's ear. Lily nodded and got her wand out, smiling.

"Levicorpus!" She said, and I was hanging upside down. Merlin.

"That proof enough?" She asked the others, and got nods in return. Then Ms. White whispered to Sadie.

"Ha-di!" She yelled, and there was an explosion. We all covered our heads, and the door blew up. When it was over, the door started to repair itself again.

"Do you guys mind if I do the proof?" Nico asked the others. They gestured for him to go ahead. The room began to darken, and he pulled a black sword from seemingly nowhere and plunged it into the floor. It cracked wide open, and a skeleton climbed out. Then everything went back to normal and the skeleton jumped back into the crack in the ground before it closed.

"Impressive," Sirius said.

"Maybe so, but Zeus is way better than Hades," Thalia replied.

"Poseidon's the best!" Percy disagreed.

"Take it outside, you three. Or quiet down, and listen to your first assignment as a team," Ms. White said sternly.


	4. So this is our mission

**Hi! So, I was bored and decided to update! Thank you to RavenclaWriteRules, for reviewing! Also, starting in a few chapters, this is a Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Harry Potter, Fairy Tail crossover.**

**Percy: You said you were going to tell us our assignments! **

**Lily: I was, wasn't I? Hmm…**

Lily White POV

I watched the group of kids in front of me as Percy, Thalia, and Nico all took a seat.

"Okay, first of all, I'm officially going to call this team The Marauders. Anybody opposed?" I asked them. I had considered what to call them for a while before deciding on 'The Marauders'. I thought the original Marauders were on the right track. There were a few raised eyebrows, and high fives between the wizards (except Lily), but everyone agreed.

"What's the mission?" Thalia called out.

"Yeah, Lily, tell them the mission," Ivy teased.

"Well, then! You will be going to Meriwether College Prep!" I exclaimed, actually rather excited to see their hilarious reactions. **(Bet nobody saw that coming, EVERYONE uses Goode)**

"We're going to a Muggle school?" the original Marauders asked. "Cool!"

"We're going… there?" Percy asked, aghast. "I got expelled!"

Nico turned to him. "Oh, yeah? What'd you do this time?"

I couldn't help myself on this one. I started laughing, and sat down. "He had bad karma."

"Really, Kelp Head? Karma? That's the best excuse yet!" Thalia roared with laughter.

Annabeth came to Percy's rescue. "Actually, there was a fight with cannibal giants. The Mist just gave him a reason to be expelled."

"And the school is weird," Percy added.

"But I'm homeschooled," Carter added, confused.

I looked at him. "Not anymore, you're not. Besides, I haven't even told you why you're going! Sit down." Everyone sat down and stared at me. I had their undivided attention. "Bellatrix and Joe Bob have invaded the school," I announced. "And guess who their pet 'dog' is? Hint: His name is Leroy."

Carter frowned. "Seriously?"

Sirius jumped up dramatically. "Oh, no! Ickle Bella has invaded!"

Percy started complaining. "Annabeth and I killed him there! Why is he there of all places?"

Lily looked around. "Sirius, you're scared of Bellatrix? Carter, you know their dog? Percy, you killed someone in school?"

"I am not!" Sirius complained.

"Leroy is a Set animal. Not a dog," Carter replied absentmindedly.

"You named the thing?" Sadie asked incredulously.

"Joe Bob is a monster, not a person," Annabeth informed Lily.

"Thank you for that kind explanation. Oh! That's right!" I started. I had almost forgotten to tell them why I brought them together. "I almost forgot to tell you. Gaea and the Titans and Typhon and Apophis and Voldemort are back! They are working together to rule the world! That's why I brought you together. I have also learned from experience that it's best to start with small missions to get you used to the team. Ivy and Steven nodded, agreeing with me. "You'll start going tomorrow. Your mission: Defeat them and bring them here alive. Actually, kill Joe Bob and Leroy and bring Bellatrix alive. Hostages can't hurt."

"Yes, ma'am!" Leo called out and did an odd salute. Everyone started to head back to their cabins.

"Also, Leo, get the Argo II ready. We'll be using it soon," I added as everyone filed out.

Remus POV

I swear, this is the weirdest day of my life. Bar none. Even the time James forgot who Lily was. (Don't ask). We had asked one of the campers who was still out and about where our lodgings were, and he had pointed us in the right direction.

"Hey, Moony, what do you think Muggle school will be like?" That was James.

"Well, James, I honestly have no idea. Lily probably knows, though."

"Good idea! Hey, Lily, what's-," James didn't get to finish as Lily scowled and walked away.

"Better luck next time," Sirius comforted him.

"Wow!" Peter pointed out where we would be temporarily staying ahead of us. James whistled.

"Impressive," Sirius added.

When we actually got into the building, there was an entire directory, like a hotel. There were also some very strong Undetectable Extension Charms. **(That is what they're called, right?)** We had to search the directory, and apparently we got the top floor, along with the other visitors who were going to the Muggle school. Magicians, they called themselves? Anyhow, our rooms were amazing. They were all connected. James got one next to Lily, which he was very happy about.

Sadie POV

Carter, Walt, Zia, and I got top floor along with, I think, the wizards? The rooms were amazing - even better than Brooklyn House. The night before we see that 'weird' school of Percy's. At least, that's what I thought his name was. Also, the wizards appear to be British as well. I could tell by their accents.

Reyna POV

So the Seven are going off on another quest, huh? Good for them. What do they want us for?

Nobody POV

Night fell, and Camp Half-Blood grew silent. All except for three people. They worked long into the night on their next recruitment. After all, sooner is better, right?


	5. Enter: Fairy Tail

**Chapter 5! What ran through my mind after I decided to bring Fairy Tail in: Erza in school? NATSU in school? GRAY and Natsu in school? I don't think Meriwether Prep will survive to the end of the fanfic…**

**Fairy Tail is after the Magic Games (Fairy Tail won, and bought back the building they had before the Seven Year Gap).**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

I was sitting in the guild, talking to Mirajane about the Magic Games. We'd just gotten back our old guild building and Natsu and Gray were arguing, as usual. Jet, Droy, and Levy were just about to leave on a job when three weird people walked in. They had a powerful air about them, and Natsu and Gray stopped arguing.

"Can we help you?" Mira asked, as friendly as ever.

"Yes, I have a proposition for your guild," the first one, a girl in a white dress replied.

"Wait a moment," Master Makarov said. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Lily White, Greek goddess of ice, this is Ivy Black, Egyptian goddess of flames, and this is Steven Gray, Roman god of rainbows," the first one answered.

"Goddess of ice?"

"Goddess of flames?" Gray and Natsu asked in unision. Then they glared at each other. I was nervous as all get out. Gods and goddesses? They must be really powerful.

The visitors sat down at one of the tables, and Master Makarov sat across from them. "Greetings, sixth master of Fairy Tail. Our proposition is as follows. Your guild helps us out in our time of crisis, you get extremely powerful friends, and 100,000,000,000 Jewel. You are also up against a new alliance Raven Tail and Saber Tooth are both part of, along with some of our enemies. If you don't help, the world gets destroyed and you'll have to move to Edolas. And, Natsu? Wendy? Gajeel? We will find Igneel, Grandine, and Metalicana," the goddess of ice (is that how I should refer to her?) started. The Masters eyes grew big.

"100,000,000,000? We'll take it!"

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel rushed over. "You know where the dragons are?"

"I do. Thank you, Master Makarov. We will begin transportation of the guild now."

"Huh?" Everybody yelled. There was this huge flash of white, and Happy clung to Natsu, scared out of his wits. I knew how he was feeling.

When the white disappeared, night had fallen, and we weren't in Magnolia anymore. For some reason, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve from Blue Pegasus showed up. Huh.

"Hibiki, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Master. Follow me, and be as quiet as possible!" The goddess of ice led us through a forest to a big blue house and into an apparent meeting room with a big blue table. **(They don't know what Ping-Pong is!) **

"Sit down," she instructed. "Hibiki, archive, file three, 'Forgotten Marauders'. Download." Apparently this made sense to Hibiki, because he started using his Archive magic and downloaded something into all of our heads. Suddenly I knew why we were here. Wow. Enemies named 'Joe Bob'? and 'Leroy'? Apparently Raven Tail was part of the school infiltration, and they wanted our help. Specifically those of us in the room, except Master. She just wanted him to know the plan. I went over the people we'd be working with. Based on their accomplishments, they seemed pretty powerful. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez. Sounds like Leo and Natsu will have a ball. Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew. Great. Pranksters. Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, Walt Stone. Wow. They actually seemed _responsible_. Seems like we have a good team, but I've never been to school, and I bet Natsu, Gray and Erza don't know how to behave there anymore than I do – Oh great. Goodbye school. You will be destroyed tomorrow by Natsu.

Before we left to go to this hotel place we suddenly knew the way to, the goddess of ice told us to call her Ms. White, the fire goddess Ivy, and the rainbow god Steven. She also wanted to talk to Gray.

Gray POV

Ms. White kept me behind. Apparently she wanted to talk to me. Her first words?

"Gray. Clothes." Oh, excellent. I stripped, and I barely know where I am. I got dressed.

"So, Gray, you're an ice mage." I stared at her. How'd she know that? "As the goddess of ice, I can make your powers stronger. And teach you new spells. Would you let me?"

"Um… Sure?"

"Great!" She placed one hand on each of my shoulders. I weirdly like felt this power kinda… flowing into me. Way less pain than when Ultear did it. "Also, Ice Coffin. It's a bit like Iced Shell, but less large-scale, and you don't turn into ice." She showed me the position for that. It really did work, and used up about as much energy as regular Molding magic. I bade her good night, and walked off to the hotel place. Weird monsters were out and about, but they just nodded my way. Apparently they worked for this camp for… demigods. Still getting my head around children of gods.

Annabeth POV

I was staring out my window when I noticed a new building near the hotel. Some people came out – I guess they were new team members. I went to bed, knowing that tomorrow I'd meet them, and go to possibly the worst school ever. Great.

Nobody POV

Everybody got some sleep before their first day of school. The sun rose the next day, shining down on the team.


	6. First day of school: How exciting!

**Chapter 6! Hibiki makes explanations SO MUCH EASIER! Time for school! I think I might end up putting Maximum Ride in next chapter…**

**List of people on the team: Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily Evans, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Nico, Carter, Sadie, Walt/Anubis, Zia, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Panther Lily. Hibiki will just come along for explanations.**

**Lily (White): Natsu, don't destroy the school the first day. Please wait.**

**Natsu: Why?**

**Lily: NATSU!**

**Erza: Don't worry. He won't. Right, Natsu? *glare***

**Natsu: Aye!**

**Lily: *Sigh* On with the story!**

Remus POV

I woke at an untimely hour to the sound of fighting. There was a lot of yelling, and random bursts of fire and ice flashed by my window. I stuck my head out and saw a building I was sure was not there last night, along with a bunch of people fighting. A bell started ringing and I figured I'd better go downstairs. When I got down to the first floor, the rest of the 'team' was already there, along with a pink haired guy in a tussle with a gray haired guy who wasn't wearing a shirt (?), a red haired girl in armor (?), a little girl with blue hair (A metamorphagus?), a guy with black hair wearing armor (What is with the armor?), three winged, flying cats: one blue, one white, and one black (?), a blonde girl staring at her companions and shaking her head sadly, and a guy with a giant glowing computer hovering in midair in front of him.

"Hibiki, file 5 subsection 2," Ms. White told the guy with the computer, and all of a sudden a button saying 'download' was on top of everybody's head.

"Are we all being claimed or something?" Percy asked Annabeth, who stared at him.

"Obviously not, seaweed brain. The glowing signs say 'download'. What kind of godly sign is that?"

Percy nodded. "Oh," he replied intelligently.

"What's going on?" Peter asked me.

The glowing signs disappeared, and suddenly I knew everything there was to know about everybody in the room (except the gods) and the whole situation, including what had just happened. Needless to say, I was impressed.

"Wow," everybody except the new people and the gods chorused in unison. Natsu **(I'm just going to refer to everyone by name now)** and Gray started laughing, but were shut up quickly by a glare from Erza.

"Come on, everyone! School time!" Lily led us away to get ready for school.

*Timeskip: They're standing in front of the school building, except for the exceeds, who will spy on them throughout the school day without being noticed.*

Lily Evans POV

We were standing in front of the school. Twenty galleons says at least a quarter of the people here haven't even been to muggle school before. And we're on an undercover mission? We'll stand out right away. Here we were anyway. We got our lockers and schedules. On the lockers, we were all either next to each other or across the hall from each other. Our schedules all looked like this:

_1__st__ Period: Math _

_2__nd__ Period: Language Arts_

_3__rd__ Period: Science_

_4__th__ Period: History_

_Lunch_

_5__th__ Period: PE_

_6__th__ Period: Art_

_7__th__ Period: Study Hall_

Right off the bat, Natsu punched a smoking hole in his locker because he couldn't open it. Like I said, so much for 'undercover'. Well, at least he didn't destroy the school. Off to first period math. We can totally do this… right?

Annabeth POV

We all needed to get to class, and hope no one noticed the hole in Natsu's locker. I used the map to lead everyone to the math classroom, where everybody in the class had to introduce themselves, including something they enjoyed doing. Great. We started with the wizards, then the demigods, then the magicians, then the… other wizards who arrived this morning.

"I'm James Potter, I like pranking other students!" James exclaimed, and the rest of us basically followed suit.

"Sirius Black, and I am a way better prankster than him."

"Remus Lupin, one of two people who can control those two."

"Peter Pettigrew, and I do whatever those three do."

"Lily Evans, and I just want to get good grades without… distractions." This was accompanied by a meaningful glare at those who came before her.

"Percy Jackson, and I am a sword fighter."

I glared at him. Idiot. "Annabeth Chase, and I love architecture."

"Jason Grace, I'm also a sword fighter."

"Piper McLean." Piper didn't say anything more, and the teacher accepted it.

"I'm Leo, and I love building things and fire."

"Hazel Levesque, valuable jewels and metals."

"Frank Zhang, um… archery."

"Nico diAngelo," he paused, "life." Really, Nico? Life?

"Carter Kane, archaeology."

"Sadie Kane, hanging out with my friends."

"Walt Stone, and I'll have to agree with Nico about life."

"Zia Rashid, fire."

"Natsu Dragneel, fire!" He was bouncing up and down, and I heard him tell Lucy that this was much better than Erza's school. Erza glared at him.

"Gray Fullbuster, ice."

As I was sitting relatively near him, I watched, shocked as everyone else, as Gray tore off his clothes. Really, he needed to get a new habit.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy shrieked at him, and he sheepishly ran off to find something to wear. The teacher then assigned him detention.

"Lucy Heartfilia, spending time with… my friends." Thankfully, she had caught herself before saying 'the guild.'

"Erza Scarlet, strawberry cake."

"Gajeel Redfox, fighting."

"Wendy Marvel, being with all my friends."

At this point, Gray walked back into the room with a new set of clothes on and was informed about his detention.

And that was all of us. I wondered what the teacher would think. Everyone in class seemed shocked by the array of people in our group. To be honest, so was I.

The rest of math class when by pretty quickly; just a pre-test. Most of our group failed completely. I just hope no one will be expelled for bad grades, but from what Percy says, I doubt that's even possible. Next period: The torture of attempting to read and write for the demigods.

Lucy POV

After the math test, which I think I did okay on, it was time for language arts, which I got Sadie to explain to me as advanced reading and writing. Another chance for Natsu to completely fail. I wondered briefly if you got sent away for failing all your classes. For the sake of the mission, I hoped not.

In language arts, there was a writing assignment. Everyone had to come up with a short story. I did okay, but I think most of the demigods and Gray and Natsu failed utterly.

As we worked, Percy kept stopping and complaining to Annabeth, who forced him back to his work after seeing what he had written. I was kind of curious, but didn't have time to see what he was writing, because Natsu was complaining to me that there was too much work. By the end of the period, I'd convinced him to write about four sentences and his name:

_Natsu Dragneel_

_There was a boy who lived with a dragon. Then the dragon was gone. The boy found friends. The end._

I know, not impressive. Since he had no ideas, I told him to write his life story, because apparently, to people in this place, it was fantasy. I doubt Gray did much better. However, at the end of the period, Erza turned in ten pages full of writing, double sided. Gajeel and Wendy both managed a couple of single sided pages.

Of the other wizards, only Remus and Lily even turned in an assignment. The demigods turned in assignments mainly because Annabeth forced them, and the magicians only did it for the sake of staying in school. So much for 'school spirit.' Next period: Science. According to Percy, that was where the objective was to blow things up. We might actually all get top marks.

Percy POV

Science was my best class. Seriously. So, naturally, this time, instead of getting mad at me, Annabeth got mad at the class. She was appalled that this was considered learning. Oh, well.

Pre-test: If you got under a certain time to blow something up, you got an A. There was another time-mark for B, and so on.

So we all sat down in front of flasks of… something and the timer was started. Almost immediately every flask for the guild wizards exploded. I saw the timer at seven seconds. Why such a short period of time, weren't we expected to use logic to somehow magically come up with an idea to explode it?

And er, if I may ask, why am I flying through the air among rubble which once was the Science Room? Apparently, it exploded as well. These people were good.

I managed to make my solution explode in about thirty seconds, but by that time, just about everyone but Frank and Hazel had succeeded. And everyone had been dramatic about it.

The guild wizards: Natsu with a huge burst of flame, Lucy with the power of one of her spirits (Loke, I think his name was), Erza with her lightning armor, Gray by freezing the thing (Apparently, it was effective), Gajeel by mixing 'dragon iron' in (That worked as well for some reason), and Wendy using air to make it separate and fly everywhere (which the teacher counted for some bizarre reason).

The wand wizards: They waved their wands and said "Incendio!" in perfect unison, and there was a huge burst of flame.

The magicians: Carter summoned some kind of weapon and smashed the bottle into all the others, resulting in completion of the assignment, Sadie said "Ha-di!" and had a real, ground-shaking explosion, Walt did some kind of shadow thing and it vaporized (the teacher counted that too), and Zia went with fire.

The other demigods: Since the building was gone, Jason summoned lightning, Leo lit the thing on fire, Nico did a shadow trick similar to Walt's, and Piper and Annabeth actually mixed the correct solution.

I smashed the thing into the garbage can (Hey! It worked last time), and after me, Frank and Hazel just poured random liquids in until it exploded. We all got A++s, and were under a minute. For the rest of the time, we watched the failed attempts of others and laughed as the teacher tried to puzzle out exactly what those of us who used magic had done. I wondered briefly what would happen to the science room, and if we would be expelled for it. We did get detention.

Gajeel POV

School was boring. That's the best word for it. Do this, do that, and do the other thing. Right now it was 'Go to history!' Come on. History was dull. As I thought, it was a long lecture we were supposed to take notes on. Probably the most entertaining thing in the entire class was watching Blondie try to convince Salamander to write. Finally, it was time for lunch. Something not as structured and strict. This should finally get interesting.


End file.
